


Hablar no es tan malo

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi intenta decirle algo, pero Abe lo calla con un beso, porque aún no son muy buenos en eso de hablar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hablar no es tan malo

** Hablar no es tan malo **

 

Mihashi tiene gusto a baseball. Es así, aunque suene extraño. Mihashi tiene gusto a horas y horas de entrenar bajo el sol, a tres strikes y un home run.

 

— A-abe-kun — tartamudea el pitcher, cuando ambos se separan a tomar un poco de aire.

 

Abe vuelve a besarlo, porque ha descubierto que, aunque ahora le tiene un poco más de paciencia, ellos dos siguen sin ser muy buenos en eso de hablar.

 

Abe y Mihashi se besan, detrás de los vestuarios, mientras el resto del equipo termina de cambiarse. Abe le acaricia la mejilla sin dejar de besarlo, mientras siente como Mihashi se estremece.

 

— A-abe-kun — vuelve a decir Mihashi, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

El catcher se pone nervioso, porque siente que va a arruinarlo de alguna forma.

 

Desde que empezaron cono todo este… ¿noviazgo? No han hablado mucho. Es decir, algunas veces se dicen algunas cosas, pero son demasiado vergonzosas como para repetirlas. Abe nunca se imaginó que serían de esas parejas que se dicen que se quieren todo el día.

 

— ¿Si, Mihashi? — Abe lo abraza, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Lo del contacto visual tampoco se les da bien.

 

— Ren. — dice el muchacho, haciendo que Abe se separe unos centímetros, para verlo a los ojos.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Q-que quiero q-que me digas R-ren. Mi nombre. Ren. — Mihashi está aún más sonrojado de lo habitual y Abe siente algo cálido instalándose en su pecho.

 

— Bien. Entonces, tú me dirás Takaya, ¿de acuerdo?

 

El catcher desvía un poco la mirada, porque todo esto sigue siendo cursi y se siente algo tonto. Pero Ren asiente entusiasmado y Takaya siente ganas de besarlo con cada partícula de su ser.

 

 

FIN


End file.
